


A frosted Storm

by Anonymous



Category: The Flash tv series 2014
Genre: Other, cisco and leonard are so nice to help out, ♡lots of snowbarry love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Barry and Caitlin are in love, Leonard is good at giving advice and Cisco is a little sneak





	1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey, its your author BJ. I love the flash and for so long i shipped the love of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow. Time to make this ship a reality. Any suggestion is appreciated but dont be upset if it doesnt get written in. Enjoy my fellow fictioners. -BJ


	2. Chapter 2

From the moment he laid his eyes on her, he knew what he felt. It was like a spark of electricity coursed through his body. His heartbeat was ecstatic and his head felt like it had been struck by lightning. He soon learned that he had in fact been struck by a bolt of lightning. He also found out he could move faster than the speed of sound.  
But he could care less. He knew that the lightning strike wasnt the cause of his feelings. He wasn't sure what it was really. There were so many variables to consider. Her sparkling eyes, her cold exterioir but warm heart. The way she lit up when finding something that linked with her research or the gentle smile that graced her lips when he got hurt.  
God he loved this girl. Caitlin Snow. His snowflake.


	3. Chapter 3

She loved this boy. When he opened his eyes after 9 months and she stared into his oak coloured orbs she couldn't help but fall in love.   
This boy, she found, was one of the most gentle people she had ever met. He was selfless and kind, always helping others before himself. He was fair and calm in the face of danger. He worked to the best of his abilities and then worked more si that he could be good enough.  
They both had rough childhoods and their adult lives weren't much better, but she knew that they would help eachother through it.  
She would give him the stars if she could. Barry Allen. Her lightning bolt boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard could stand it no longer. As an anti-hero, he felt it was important to have the attention of the heroes he worked with. Especially when these heroes tended to wreck his days of theft. But lately, Barry had seemed off to him. More talkative through the coms and happier than normal.  
So naturally, being the nosey parker he is, Leonard took to observing his friend whenever he could. He would watch Barry do the same routine over and over again for the few days he observed. Bary would walk in, hand each person there a coffee and get to work doing hero things.  
He did notice, that Barry spent an awful lot of time talking to Caitlin. Checking up on her, asking her more questions than usual and smiling when his eyes met hers. 'Holy hell, the speedster is lovestruck' he thought one morning when Barry walked in. He had to get Barry to admit it so that he could help.  
"Speedster, hallway. Now" he said with a look he could pull off easily. Barry winced at the look and went out just as ordered. Cisco and Caitlin looked confues but Snart just waved them off. He walked out and was met with the brown orbs of Barry Allen.  
"Alright Scarlett. Spill the bolts, who you got the hots for?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Barry almost looked offended but there was also a slight fear in his eyes. Snart knew that look. The fear of getting caught in the act.  
"W-what?" He studdered as a reply. "I don't know what you're"  
"It's the snow flake isn't it?" Said Snart, cutting him off and recieving a blush in return. 'Bingo' he thought.


	5. Im vibing

Cisco sensed something off in the way team Flash was working. He felt Barry become happier than normal and Caitlin become more social. When Snart took Barry out to the hall he saw his chance to interrogate his best friend.  
"Hey Caitlin" he stretched the word slightly. "How's your day?" She gave him a look to say 'really Cisco? Is that really how youre gonna start this?' He knew that look far too well.  
"What's up Cisco?" She said with a sigh.  
"Okay, you got me. What's the deal? You and Barry are acting real weird. Like, more than usual weird."  
She had a look of pure dread on her face. With that look came the click in the brain of one Francisco Ramon. They had a crush on eachother.  
"Oh damn! I am so sorry!" He exclaimed. He hadn't meant to out her secret.  
All of a sudden she looked really confused. She didn't understand what he meant. Then she followed his gaze to behind her. Where Barry and Leonard stood like statues. She felt terrified as if she should run. But she was frozen.  
"Oh frack" she whispered.


End file.
